


I Could Sing You A Song (but i don't think words can express your beauty)

by lrhskinnyjeans



Series: The Ice Gays™ [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ashton is witty and a dweeb, Blink and you'll miss it, Boston Luke, Calum is cute but also salty tbh, Feminine Mikey, Figure Skater Mikey, Fluff, Hockey Player Luke, M/M, i don't know what to tag, im sorry, mikey is in a skirt and looks v cute!!!, once again this is wicked fluffy, they make out for a couple seconds and it's really clumsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhskinnyjeans/pseuds/lrhskinnyjeans
Summary: Micheal moved so flawlessly across the ice, it was like he was born to be doing this, and this only. Every one of his moves were effortless, and all of his gestures were so fluid and precise that Luke thought he must be some sort of angel that was cast down to earth. Every twist and turn made Michael look even more ethereal, and the lights above him cast the most beautiful glow over his pale skin and faded purple hair. or alternatively, Luke sees Michael figure skate for the first time, and he's pretty sure that it's the most beautiful thing that he's ever laid eyes on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes, Happy Halloween! Despite today's date, this is not going to be spooky. I really hope you guys enjoy this part, i know i really liked writing it. Just a forewarning; I didn't fully edit this so there might be a few mistakes. 
> 
> Title taken from If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn by Sleeping With Sirens

The air was frigid and dry in the ice arena. All around Luke, people were dressed in fancy clothing and he felt vastly inadequate sitting there in his ripped black skinny jeans and worn leather jacket, hell even Calum got dressed up, and he swore that he'd never seen that kid in anything other than joggers and a sweatshirt. 

The lights were blue, but they were dim and had some sort of iridescent glow to them. The entire arena was near silent and it made Luke feel awkward and oddly uncomfortable. The TD Garden wasn't meant to be silent, it was supposed to be filled with obnoxious cheering and even more obnoxious music. The impatient taps of Luke's foot were making quite a commotion, and all around, snobby people turned too look at him with unamused faces. Calum, however, didn't pay Luke any mind, he just kept staring ahead of him with a small smirk on his face, clearly pleased by the tall blonde boy's antics. 

He'd been sitting there for almost two hours now, impatiently waiting for Michael's routine to come up (of course he had to be the last one). Luke was getting to the point of just about wanting to tear his hair out, when the lights went off completely, and an overly formal voice came over the loud speaker, announcing Michael's name, along with another name that was seemingly very Italian, and even more so intricate. 

Suddenly the lights flickered on, and pale purples and pinks bled through each other, casting a lavender glow across the ice, and the quiet melodic beginning of If I Believe You by The 1975 began to play. Seeing Michael glide out onto the ice rendered Luke breathless. A sheer white leotard was spread tight across his small frame, it was adorned with beautiful flowers and vines that worked their way down his arms and across his waist, flowing out into a skirt, which was a beautiful mess of tangled flowers and intertwined vines. 

Micheal moved so flawlessly across the ice, it was like he was born to be doing this, and this only. Every one of his moves were effortless, and all of his gestures were so fluid and precise that Luke thought he must be some sort of angel that was cast down to earth. Every twist and turn made Michael look even more ethereal, and the lights above him cast the most beautiful glow over his pale skin and faded purple hair. 

For split second, Luke was actually jealous of Michael's skating partner. He was jealous of the fact that they move together so gracefully. And if he's being honest with himself, he'd never seen anything so complete, and so beautiful, and quite frankly he was jealous that his movements with Michael could never be as exquisite and as lovely as what he was seeing right now. 

Michael's movements and the music practically fused together as one, every motion that the boy made was completely in tune with the beat of the music, and at this point Luke was certain that it was not humanly possible to be this alluring. Everything was just so perfect, the lifts, the turns, even the way Michael had his fingers held to a precise point whenever he lifted his arm, it was all so damn wonderful and Luke was, without a doubt, entranced. 

Luke was so in love with everything going on that he was actually saddened when the music came to an end, and the pair stopped in the middle of the ice. He was so proud of Michael, his cute little figure skater boyfriend did such a good job and Luke was absolutely over the moon for him. 

"Wooooo," Luke cheered, standing up, cupping around his mouth to amplify the sound of his voice, "that's my baby!"

Luke stumbled backward when Calum pulled on his hand, tugging him down, clearly embarrassed by the obnoxious Boston boy beside him. The amount of dirty looks Luke received was innumerable, considering the rest of the arena opted out for just simply sitting and clapping slowly. Luke vaguely wished that someone had informed him how prestigious this event was. 

Michael and his partner skated out behind the black curtain, and the main lights turned on, signaling that the event was over. Calum abruptly stood up, grabbing Luke by the sleeve and began pulling him up, quickly leading him up the steep stairs and out of a side door. Luke stumbled along behind the brown boy, letting himself be pulled through a long hallway and various doorways. When Calum finally let go of his sleeve, Luke saw a flash of color, and then Calum started to stumble, the force of a small purple haired boy pushing him backward. 

"You did so good out there Mikes. 'M proud of you," Calum mumbled into Michael's hair, hugging the smaller boy tightly. 

"Messed up on the third turn, i'm not gonna get full points Cal," Michael spoke, his voice slightly muffled by Calum's shoulder. 

Luke frowned, knowing how hard Michael was on himself. For the past month, Michael had been working himself to the bone to get his routine down to perfection. Both Calum and Luke could see how much time and effort he put into it, stumbling through the apartment in the late hours of the night, barely having the energy to make it to his room, passing out on the couch more often than not. Even when Luke and Michael went on various dates, or even when they would just have quiet nights in, Luke could tell how drained Michael was, his mind elsewhere, constantly thinking about his routine and the event. 

"Shut up Michael," Calum spoke with a roll of his eyes, untangling himself from his best friend and very lightly punching his shoulder. "There's no way that Russian chick did anything even remotely better than you. She was your only competition and her partner nearly dropped her, and her turns were sloppy, you got the highest point count, don't bullshit yourself."

Michael rolled his eyes back at Calum, but he was grinning at the same time, and handed the brown boy his backpack and thrusted his ice skates into his arms. 

"Sure Mike, i'll hold your shit," Calum spoke sarcastically, sighing fondly and shooting Michael the middle finger when he poked his tongue out at the brown boy. 

Michael grinned, walking over to where Luke was standing, his hips moving in the most glorious way, and Luke couldn't take his eyes off of him. His tight leotard hugged his body perfectly, and the purple skirt swayed subtly as he walked, and Luke absolutely adored everything about the image in front of him, he was completely awestruck. 

"Gonna stop staring and say hello to me instead?" Michael spoke teasingly, shaking Luke from his thoughts. 

"Hi bub," Luke mused, grabbing Michael by the hands, pulling him into his chest. "You did wicked good out there baby, looked so pretty doing your little twists and turns," He murmured into Michael's ear, sending shivers down the smaller boy's spine. 

Luke could feel Michael's cheeks heat up from where his head was nestled in the crook of his neck, and he thought it was the cutest thing ever. Making Michael blush has become one of his favorite pastimes these past few months.

"Thank you for coming Lu, it means a lot," Michael whispered into the crook of Luke's neck, like it was some sort of secret that only the two of them could know. 

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world Mikey."

Michael grinned and pulled back, pecking Luke's lips softly. 

Calum made a gagging noise from where he was standing beside them, seemingly unamused by Michael and Luke's sickly cute display of affection. If Luke's being completely honest, he thinks that Calum's just upset because he hasn't been on a date in over four months (Michael told him this, Calum was unimpressed by his confession). 

"God you guys are gross," Calum teased, scrunching his nose up in disgust. 

Michael rolled his eyes, and leaned up against Luke's side, staring at the closed door to the left of them. Luke rubbed up and down Michael's arms softly, sensing Michael's uneasiness, and he hoped to offer his boyfriend some warmth and comfort. 

The three stayed standing there for a few minutes, engaged in quiet conversation about the competition and Luke's travel schedule. 

Suddenly, the door to the left of the three boys swung open, and a very official looking man came out and pinned a piece of paper to a bulletin board. The man looked around the room, and then promptly left out of the same door he came in through. 

As soon as the door closed, Michael pushed himself off of Luke's side, speed walking straight over to where the bulletin board was hung on the wall. Luke watched from where he was stood beside Calum, various figure skaters breezing past them and over to the board where Michael was standing. 

Michael was grinning as he pushed himself past the group of people surrounding him. Luke thought that it was absolutely precious that Michael was practically skipping as he made his way over to where he and Calum were standing. 

"I did it guys, I got the highest overall point score," Michael giggled with a huge grin on his face, "I did it"

Luke chuckled happily, taking long strides over to Michael, embracing the smaller boy tightly, lifting him off of his feet so his tippy toes were just barely grazing the floor. "I'm so proud of you Mikey, all of your hard work paid off," Luke spoke, setting Michael down on his feet again. 

The excited squeak that left Michael's lips was absolutely adorable as Calum came and hugged him tightly, kissing the purple haired boy's forehead. Quiet words were whispered between the two, and Michael nodded into Calum's neck, and he squeezed the brown boy tighter, the two seemingly having a moment. 

Luke smiles fondly at the both of them, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wishes that he had a friendship like Michael and Calum's. The two had been best friends for thirteen years, and Luke vacantly wished that he had been nicer to the people in his school, maybe if he was, he would have been able to achieve a friendship like theirs. 

Calum and Michael eventually pulled apart from each other, and Calum smiled knowingly at his best friend. 

"I'll bring your stuff home for you Mikes," Calum said, putting Michael's bag over his shoulder, coming over to pat Luke on the arm. "I'll see you both tomorrow," he finished, offering a small wave before walking toward the exit. 

Both Luke and Michael bid Calum goodbye, and they themselves also headed for the exit. 

"So pretty boy, what do you wanna do when we get home?" Luke asked in a playfully seductive tone, shooting Michael an overly exaggerated wink. 

Per usual, Michaels cheeks turned an impressive shade of red and he looked down, bumping his shoulder against Luke's side. 

"Shut up, Luke,"

Luke pulled Michael tightly into his side with a small chuckle as they entered the parking garage. 

"I'm just kidding bub, don't worry," Luke said, turning his head to the side to kiss Michael's temple. "You're my cute little innocent baby," he cooed, rubbing his thumb up and down the smaller boy's arm. 

Michael grumbled something under his breath and he let Luke lead him to where the car was parked. When they approached the shiny range rover, each boy got in on their respective side. 

Nearly as soon as Luke got into the car, Michael was maneuvering his petite body over the center console, and straight into Luke's lap. He was straddling the taller boy, his knees on either side of Luke's hips, his hands were resting on his broad shoulders, and the tight squeeze left both of their fronts pressed together. 

"Mikey what are yo-" 

Luke's words were abruptly drowned out by Michael quickly pressing his lips to Luke's. Everything was moving so fast; Michael's hands were laced in his hair and Luke's almost certain that there was already a tongue in his mouth. Luke was beyond confused right now, but he didn't pay much thought to it, all he could think about was the boy on top him. The slow movements of Michael's hips against his caught him off guard, forcing Luke to let out a small groan into Michael's mouth, lifting his own hips up to meet the smaller boy's movements. 

Everything was going good, for about two minutes, until Michael's back bumped into the steering wheel, setting off the horn, making both of the boys jump. Luke bit Michael's lip, causing Michael to pull back quick, bumping his head against the roof of the car. A small whine left Michael's lips and he put his hand on his head comfortingly. 

"It's safer to be innocent," Michael mumbled, navigating his way back into the passenger seat without further hurting himself. 

Luke giggled softly and leaned over, rubbing Michael's head with a gentle hand. "I'm sorry about your head baby," Luke said with a small smile, leaning in to peck Michael's lips lightly. "And your lip too,"

A smile spread on Michael's lips giggled back at Luke, shaking his head. 

"It's okay Lu, lets just get back to your place, I'm ready to watch a movie and go to bed," Michael spoke softly, a quiet yawn escaping his full pink lips. 

Luke nodded and leaned over, kissing Michael's forehead, then he proceeded to put the keys in the ignition, and the car roared to life. Quiet music filtered through the car, and Michael pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head on top of them. 

Luke backed out of his parking spot, and made his way out of the parking garage. The streets were relatively empty for a Friday night in Boston, and the full moon was hung high in the sky, casting its own glow over the city. 

"Is Ashton going to be home?" Michael wondered aloud, rubbing his tired eyes. 

"He should be home as far as i know. We've got an early practice tomorrow morning," Luke said, taking a left into his apartment complex. 

Michael frowned and lifted his head off of his knees, "I didn't know that. I wouldn't have asked you to come tonight if I'd known you had to be up early,"

"No way bub, i wouldn't have missed it for the world,"

Luke shook his head and pulled into a parking spot that was covered by a balcony. He killed the engine and smiled fondly at the tired boy that was sitting beside him and Michael smiled back, rubbing his eyes and placing his feet back on the floor of the car. 

"You look sleepy baby, want me to carry you up?" Luke asked, unbuckling his seatbelt, and going to open his door. 

"No it's okay, i can walk," Michael said, slipping out of the car, closing the door behind him. 

Luke exited the car as well, closing the door, and hitting the button on his keys twice, making sure to lock the expensive car. The two walked up to the building, greeting the doorman with a small smile and wave before heading to the elevator and taking it up to the eighth floor. Michael leaned up against Luke's side on the ride up, and he hummed softly to the barely audible elevator music that was playing. When a quiet ding came from the elevator door, the two exited and walked down a long hallway, stopping the the room numbered 823. 

Luke gave the door a few knocks before opening it. "We're coming in, please don't be jerkin' it on the couch again," Luke shouted into the large apartment before leading Michael inside, his free hand covering the smaller boy's green eyes. 

"Fuck off Hemmings," Ashton giggled, coming into the foyer wearing nothing but low-lying sweatpants. "You told me that you wouldn't be home until ten, but there you two were, standing in the living room at eight o'clock. Of course my hand is gonna be in my pants, use the brain in that pretty little head of yours Lukey," Ashton teased, seemingly unembarrassed by last weeks events. 

Luke rolled his eyes at his best friend and pulled his adorable sleepy boyfriend into the lavish living room, taking his hand off of the younger boy's eyes. 

"Skirt looks pretty on you Mikey, really matches with your hair," Ashton spoke while grabbing the bag of chips off of the coffee table and plopping down on the couch behind him. 

Luke watched as Michael's cheeks turned an impressive shade of pink as he subconsciously played with the ends of the light purple fabric of his skirt. "Thanks Ash," Michael smiled, sitting down on the couch opposite Ashton, kicking off his pale purple vans. 

Ashton let out a small groan as Luke smacked him upside the head when he walked behind the couch and into his room. Luke sniggered to himself as he changed out of his clothes and into a pair of sweatpants, purposely leaving off his shirt, posing a silent competition with Ashton. He quickly grabbed one of his sweatshirts and a blanket from his bed, going back out into the living room. 

Luke's face softened when he got out into the living room, the sight nearly melting his heart. Michael was asleep, curled up in the corner of the couch, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his face was resting in the crook of his elbow. Luke set his things down on the back of the couch and leaned down in front of the small sleeping boy, gently running a hand through his soft purple hair. 

"Mikey bub, i think we should get you changed up so we can go to bed, huh?" Luke whispered when Michael's pretty green eyes slowly fluttered open. 

Michael hummed, sleepily nodding, and he picked his head up off of his arm, moving off of the couch to stand up. Luke stood as well and put his arm around Michaels shoulders, grabbing the blanket and sweatshirt from the back of the couch, and carefully lead the sleepy boy down a dimly lit hallway and into his room. 

Luke vaguely registered ashton whisper shouting a quiet goodnight to the two of them before he closed both him and Michael into his bedroom. Michael rubbed his eyes a few times before he tugged his skirt down, letting the soft fabric pool around his feet. Luke watched in captivation as the smaller boy struggled for a few seconds, trying to undo the zipper behind his back. When Michael finally did succeed, he pulled himself out of his leotard and let that fall to the floor as well. He then padded over to the bed in nothing but his tights, and sat on the edge, tugging them down off of his legs, looking up at Luke with a dazed and sleepy expression. 

"Pjs?" Michael asked softly, sleepiness lacing its way through his voice. 

Luke coughed quietly and nodded, pulling out a bruins sweatshirt from under his arm, handing it to his boyfriend, who was sitting on the bed, clad in only a pair of pale pink panties with a bow sewed onto the front. Michael mumbled a small thank you before slipping the oversized hoodie over his head, letting the warm fabric engulf him. 

Michael crawled up to the top of the bed, pulling back the covers so he could get underneath them. Luke was absolutely endeared by Michael when he saw his small hands making grabbing motions for him. Luke complied with Michael's silent request, wanting to do anything to make his precious boy happy. 

Once Luke was in bed, he pulled Michael tight into his side, tugging the duvet up over the both of them, doing his best to keep his cuddly boyfriend warm and comfortable. Luke leaned in and kissed Michael on the forehead, rubbing soothing circles on the smaller boy's shoulder. 

"Night Lu," Michael mumbled sleepily, placing his head on Luke's chest. 

Luke looked down at Michael, absolutely enchanted at the adorable boy with his head of purple hair lying on his chest. A warm feeling spread throughout Luke's abdomen, a feeling that he's never felt before, a feeling that left his insides tingling and his heart beating a million miles per minute. 

Luke let a soft puff of air leave his lips and he closed his eyes, letting the new feeling wash over him. 

"Goodnight angel,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, i really appreciate when you guys leave comments and tell me what your thoughts and opinions! xx 
> 
> My tumblr is lrhbabyblues if any of you lovely people want to come follow me or send me asks!


End file.
